Vigilantes' Crusade
Vigilantes' Crusade is an upcoming YouTube Video mini-series through comic-book variant videos and novel under Source Filmmaker and DeviantArt. It was created by St Scotty. Overview During New Era Emerges timeline after Saint leaves with Con, Dr Sexy and Professor Whoa to Freak World. Neuralyzer and Sputnik Rogue decided to enlist the other vigilantes with help from Saintville member, Tech Popper searching for potential defenders against the oncoming invasion from Cult of Undead. Summary Prologue Sputnik Rogue resumes his patrol as a vigilante, but he encounters an old acquaintance. Chapter 1: Slash Midnighter After his quick defeat, Sputnik and Neuralyzer agree to subdue Slash before they could persuade her to join the team. Chapter 2: Nude Silver Scout When they discover an ancient-being hidden in Freight . Can they convince her to join the fight? Chapter 3: Punk-A-Nature Sputnik and Neuralyzer travel to baseball stadium searching for Neuralyzer's son and former protege of Sputnik, Punk-A-Nature. However, they meet their unexpected danger from Red Thugs Pack. Chapter 4: Kalfu the Voodoo After learning the location of Kalfu in Mann's Manor, the vigilantes clash against a mad scientist freak trying to steal his book. Can they save Kalfu on time? Chapter 5: Jade Muffer Before the vigilantes make their way to Manndarin, they eventually have to learn the truth behind the fall of 7 Heroes. After their arrival, they encounter dangerous crystal magic user within Manndarin. Will they survived the encounter before making their stand against Cult of Undead the first time? Final Chapter: Vigilante Crusaders When Sputnik Rogue becomes unstable Australium user through purple bar, will his new found power strong enough to save the world? In another area, Neuralyzer finally accept Thunderbolt's challenge in hand-to hand combat. Will Neuralyzer remain undefeated against his new tougher foe? List of Episodes Vigilantes' Crusade: Prologue DeviantArts Chapters Chapter 1: Slash Midnighter Chapter 2: Nude Silver Scout Chapter 3: Punk-A-Nature Chapter 4: Kalfu the Voodoo Chapter 5: Jade Muffer Final Chapter: Vigilante Crusaders Photo Gallery (Pending) Vigilantes' Crusade.jpeg|The Vigilantes from left to right: Kalfu the Voodoo, Slash Midnighter, Neuralyzer, Sputnik Rogue, Nude Silver Scout, Jade Muffer, and Punk-A-Nature Chapter 1 Concept.jpeg|Chapter 1: Slash Midnighter Concept Chapter 2 Concept.jpeg|Chapter 2: Nude Silver Scout Concept Chapter 3 Concept.jpeg|Chapter 3: Punk-A-Nature Kalfu the Voodoo.jpeg|Chapter 4 - Kalfu the Voodoo Concept Chapter 5 Concept.jpeg|Chapter 5: Jade Muffer Concept Chapter 6 Concept.jpeg|Final Chapter: Vigilante Crusaders Concept Trivia *This mini-series is coming under New Era Emerges storyline start from after chapter 3 to before chapter 5. *This is the series where new freaks are debuted over the main storyline in order to branch out the concept of Saintville Saga. *Throughout the storyline, Neuralyzer's Freak family will be introduced from his wife, Spectator and son, Punk-A-Nature. *Out of the group, Jade Muffer is the only freak from Freak World while the rest are from another dimension. *Slash Midnighter starts out as minor antagonist in Prologue and Chapter 1 before joining the vigilante due to personal issues. *Throughout the story, Sputnik Rogue will gain new abilities to make it different than his dimension counterpart. *This mini-story arc also make their debut in DeviantArt as short story for TF2 Freaks. Category:Videos Category:YouTube videos